De l'inutilité d'un smoking
by Lysu-chan
Summary: Yato tente de montrer à son Shinki une meilleure image de lui même... à but purement amical, bien sûr. Alors pourquoi ce rendez vous le stresse-t-il à ce point ? Et pourquoi quand Yukine le voit, sa nuque la pique-t-elle autant ? petit OS sans prétention (un peu nul) avec petit Lemon x) [YatoNe] [YAOÏ ] [Yato x Yukine]


**Disclaimer :** De toute évidence, contrairement à ce petit récit foireux, Noragami et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Warning** : y'a du sexe, entre hommes ( même si je me demande toujours « homosexualité » est parmi les warnings des œuvres diverses ) **donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, passez votre chemin.** Et si vous n'avez jamais goûté, venez vous convertir x) **Ouais non c'est très malsain oubliez cette dernière phrase.**

 **Sinon juste pour info, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était peut être pas évident pour tout le monde mais** **Shinki = Instrument Divin**

 **Enfin bref, c'est ma toute première fanfic, alors je sais pas du tout ce qu'elle vaut, mais bon, je vous laisse la découvrir ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

.

Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que je sois quelqu'un qui se préoccupe vraiment de son apparence... alors qu'est-ce que je faisais dans ce magasin de fringues, à chercher désespérément un pantalon de smoking ? Que j'avais donc, en plus, l'intention d'acheter ? Parce que, pour une fois, pour ce rendez-vous, je voulais être un mec honnête, pas le mec un peu ridicule que j'étais d'habitude, mais un mec que Yukine pourrait ne pas mépriser. Respecter même, si ce n'est pas trop demander. Je ne pense pas le mériter, je ne pense pas mériter une chose comme son amour même. Mais je sais que pour lui seul je pourrais dire adieu au salaud, à l'assassin que j'étais avant.

Alors, pour ce petit repas au resto, je compte tenter d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un de fréquentable. Pas que ce soit la première fois qu'on mange ensemble au resto d'ailleurs, mais bon, d'habitude je suis plutôt un squatteur gênant, que se fait payer le repas par sa seule amie. Triste. C'est vraiment pitoyable. Je fais semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire, de m'imposer sans problème, mais j'en ai assez d'être un parasite. Pour une fois, tout devra être parfait. J'ai laissé de côté ma fierté de dieu pour faire des vrais boulots payés normalement alors allez, je vais essayer d'entrer un peu dans son ancien monde, d'être comme un être humain… mais en mieux, bien sûr, dis je en faisant un clin d'œil à mon reflet bien habillé.

Je repousse pour la deuxième fois le vendeur qui ouvre ma cabine car « quelqu'un à dû partir en la laissant fermée », et, satisfait de mon apparence, je me change et en sors.

En passant en caisse – après quelques minutes à faire comprendre à la caissière qu'elle n'est pas seule – je réalise que mes mains tremblent. Je serre le poing. Ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi acheter des pauvre fringues me toucherait ? Je regarde dans le vide, et la caissière oublie à nouveau mon existence. En d'autres circonstances, ça m'aurait blessé, cette incapacité qu'ont les humains à se souvenir de moi, mais là, je m'en fiche, je pense à autre chose. Peu importe à quel point je suis classe, à quel point je m'applique, est-ce que je pourrai vraiment faire disparaître tout le sang qui recouvre mes mains ?

À une époque, je m'en fichais, à une époque, j'aurais tué Yukine au premier écart. Mais j'ai voulu l'aider, j'ai même risqué la mort parce que je croyais en lui, parce que j'aime cette innocence, ces grands yeux ambre rouge, cette lame incomplète qui tient si parfaitement dans ma main.

Avant j'aimais cette… Nora. Continuons de l'appeler Nora, je ne veux pas penser à son nom, pas quand je commence à dire adieu à son monde dérangé. Avant je l'aimais, elle et toute sa violence. Maintenant elle m'écœure. Comment a-t-elle pu croire que je pourrais vouloir revenir vers elle ? Maintenant que j'ai ce servant si imparfait, si adorable, si farouche par moments.

J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne m'a jamais demandé de lui retirer son nom, pourquoi il est resté, pourquoi il ne me déteste pas.

C'est pourquoi je ne veux rien tenter de... trop osé. Je veux juste lui montrer une autre image. Jamais je n'oserais le toucher, jamais je n'oserais briser notre fragile équilibre. J'ai peur un peu, peur de quitter mon habituelle attitude blagueuse ou autoritaire. Peur d'avoir l'air fragile. Peur de lui donner le contrôle de notre futur. Peur de lui dire « Je veux te plaire, Yukine. C'est toi qui choisis si tu m'acceptes ou non, cette fois, je te donne le contrôle de notre relation ».

Je suis un dieu vous savez, c'est difficile de laisser son libre arbitre à quelqu'un ! Même si, entre lui et Hiyori, j'ai parfois l'impression de n'être plus qu'un simple humain… aucun de des deux ne semble me considérer comme unu divinité, et cela rend tout plus simple. Ils ne semblent pas voir à quel point je pourrais les blesser, à quel point j'ai eu, parfois, envie de faire mal à mon Shinki. Lui qui se contente de vivre calmement notre relation, essayant de se racheter pour sa faute, sans voir que d'un côté, je l'y ai mené. Que ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'il est le meilleur Instrument divin dont on pourrait rêver.

Alors pourquoi mes mains ne veulent pas cesser de trembler ? Quand je pars déposer mes nouveaux habits chez Hiyori, une sensation inhabituelle me tord les entrailles, j'ai du mal à en faire abstraction, c'est donc, ça les sentiments humains ?

* * *

Quand Yukine me voit arriver devant lui, il ouvre de grands yeux, et ma nuque me pique violemment. Je suppose qu'il veut se barrer. Sans doute. Peut être qu'il veut me dire à quel point j'ai l'air ridicule. Lui est toujours aussi simple que d'habitude. Il fait chaud alors il n'a qu'un jean et un T-shirt orange foncé qui fait ressortir la couleur déstabilisante de ses yeux. Ces iris trop grands, trop beaux, dont je pourrai passer des heures à détailler tous les petits muscles couleur de feu. Ses bras sont fins mais tout de même légèrement musclés, et descendent jusqu'à ses poches dans lesquelles il repose nonchalamment ses mains. Il était déjà adorable en hiver, sous son petit bonnet, mais là, en plein soleil, il dégage un charme un peu plus… sexy ?

Je seccoue la tête, je ne suis pas là pour ça, pas pour avoir des pensées aussi déplacées envers ce sale gosse.

– **Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire des efforts.**

\- gasp – ce commentaire là fait un peu mal. Je comprends qu'il ne devait pas avoir compris « je t'invite au resto » différemment de l'habituel « allons taxer un repas à Hiyori ». Mais pourtant je ne crois pas que cette remarque soit faite pour être agressive. Yukine me regarde, sa moue ennuyée plaquée comme toujours sur son visage, pas l'air méprisant pour une fois. Il a l'air plus adulte qu'avant même. C'en est déstabilisant.

– **Je suis un dieu après tout, je peux tout faire !** **d** **is-je avec un clin d'œil,** **Alors, on s'installe ?**

La suite du repas se passe comme nos repas habituels, même si je sens une gêne bizarre chez mon Shinki. Ma nuque me picote un peu, mais je ne lui en fais aucune remarque. Peut-être qu'il a juste hâte de se quitter cette fausse image que je tente de lui montrer. Mais pourtant il n'a pas l'air de détester être ici, pas l'air de vouloir partir. Peut être est-ce une bonne chose ?

Alors pourquoi est ce que ma nuque me pique autant ! Il n'est pas en train de penser à… ça ? Je me retourne pour voir s'il ne serrai pas en train de mater quelqu'un derrière moi. Il n'y à qu'un groupe de vielles femmes rigolant ensembles. Alors… ça ne peut pas être moi quand même ?

Après tout je suis terriblement sexy dans cette chemise non ? Oui mais à moins que Yukine ne soit bi, il y a plus de chance qu'il soit entrain de reluquer les grand mères assises derrière.

– **YAAAATOOOO ! Depuis quand tu mates des mémés au lieu de m'écouter !?**

Je me retourne, le voit penché vers moi d'un air exédé, assez … près de moi d'ailleurs. Alors … ça veut dire que ce picotement qui ne me lâche pas c'est…

Je secoue à nouveau la tête, ça se trouve il pense juste à Hiyori, comme tant de fois avant.

– **Hey ! Mais tu m'écoutes ?!**

Je décide de tester quand même le terrain, par pure curiosité disons, pour mon amusement personnel. Juste comme ça, sans espoirs malsains.

– **Jaloux ?** Dis je avec un sourire … bon, un peu malsain sur le coup.

C'est alors qu'il à une réaction assez inattendue.

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, regarde vers la table.

– **Pas vraiment non …**

Dit il avec un air… timide ? Peut être que … Bon cette fois ci, je décide de le pousser un peu plus loin dans ses retranchements.

– **Encore heureux ! C'est toi qui penses à je-ne-sais-quoi depuis tout à l'heure, ma nuque me fais sacrément mal je te signale !**

C'est là qu'il décide d'avoir une réaction encore plus adorable. Il se met à rougir, regarde la table, me regarde, tend la main, la pose sur ma nuque comme pour l'apaiser puis…

– **Désolé,** articule-t-il doucement, comme s'il s'en voulait vraiment beaucoup.

Puis il à un geste d'hésitation, s'avance un peu, avant de revenir brusquement à son attitude précédente.

– **Et puis je pense à rien de toute façon, c'est ton système qui doit être déréglé !**

Ben voyons.

J'ouvre de grands yeux, lui fait un petit sourire, le voit se renfrogner encore plus, saisis calmement un sushi entre mes baguettes, puis, l'air totalement désintéressé, le fourre dans ma bouche. Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il à un peu de mal à passer, je n'ai plus exactement faim, enfin, pas de sushis en tout cas.

– **Hum… sans doute… c'est délicieux en tout cas ! Tu n'en veux plus ?** Dis-je en voyant qu'il ne touche pas à son assiette.

– **J'ai plus faim…**

Je rigole un peu, parfois il ressemble vraiment à un sale gosse, ce Yuki.

Nous finissons tout de même par vider nos assiettes, dans un silence assez calme.

Quand, chacun appuyés sur notre dossier nous avons le ventre plein, j'appelle le serveur pour l'addition, c'est là que toute ma petite préparation de perfection déchante.

Je regarde ce que j'ai réuni. Il me manque 200 yens.

Je fais la moue, Yukine me regarde d'un air à la fois amusé et réprobateur. Il ricane même. Gasp, il fallait que ça rate !

* * *

Je me lève alors, et prend mon Shinki par la main, pour filer vers la sortie sous l'œil médusé du serveur, qui tente de nous stopper puis s'arrête, nous oubliant sans doute, regardant dans le vide, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et moi je passe la porte en courant, Yukine hilare sur mes talons. Je suppose que nous ne pourrons jamais faire comme les humains, non ?

Ma nuque ne me pique même pas. Je suppose qu'il ne voit pas le mal, ce petit, quand c'est moi qu'il suit… Je réalise ce que ça veut dire. Quelque part, il doit accepter me suivre, il doit me faire confiance... Je souris comme un idiot en m'arrêtant au milieu de la rue. Un camion nous fonce dedans à pleine vitesse. Nous sautons sans même y penser, atterrissant côte à côte sur le toit du véhicule.

Je réalise que je le tiens encore par la main, et lâche immédiatement ma prise. Il me regarde, confus, les yeux grands ouverts. Je ne parviens pas à lire dedans. Ils sont juste beaux, profonds, intrigants.

– **Pourquoi t'as essayé de …** **de** **faire comme ça ?** **De m'inviter au resto, tout ça ?**

– **Parce que je … je voulais…**

Comment faire sonner ça de façon pas trop nulle, pas trop incompréhensible ? Qu'est ce que je veux dire, d'ailleurs ?

– **Tu le méritais, Yukine !** je lance d'un ton enjoué pour me redonner contenance, tout en savourant son nom qui roule sur mes lèvres.

– **Merci,** il dit d'un air bougon en regardant vers le bas.

Ow, je l'ai gêné ? Je tente de regarder son expression en baissant ma tête puis la remontant vers la sienne. Puis il lève les yeux. Et nos regards se croisent à nouveau, nos visages sont trop proches, je sens son souffle sur mon visage. J'ai peur de faire le moindre mouvement, lui aussi je suppose, vu qu'il reste là, commençant même à rougir. Il rougit ? Je laisse un grand sourire dévoiler mes dents, m'approche volontairement un peu plus.

– **Et ? Tu as aimé ?**

Il ouvre les lèvres, les referme, rougit plus, tente un mouvement de recul, réalise qu'il ne veut pas, reste là. Puis baisse à nouveau les yeux.

– **C'était bien ... pour un truc que TU as fait.**

Je m'éloigne de son visage, m'assois en arrière, ignorant les cahots du véhicule sous mes fesses.

– **Ow ! Seulement ça !** **C** **'est méchant Yukine, tu devrais me montrer un peu plus de respect quand même !**

– **Hey ! Ne crois pas que tu mérite** **s** **mieux !**

Je tourne la tête sur le côté, la lève vers le haut en baissant les yeux, faisant mine de bouder.

– **Mais tu sais… j'ai rien contre le Dieu en survêt' non plus, sinon je me serai barré depuis longtemps !**

Je le regarde, surpris. C'est donc vrai, il m'apprécie. Il tremble un peu, je dévore du regard ses bras dévêtus, son cou fin, son nom tatoué au niveau de sa clavicule gauche qui dépasse légèrement du col de son T-shirt. J'ai envie de les caresser avec douceur autant que je veux de le saisir violemment par le col pour lui voler ses lèvres fines.

Je me retiens, c'est pire qu'inapproprié, ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'apprécie qui veut forcément...

À ma grande surprise, il s'approche de moi assez brusquement, l'air décidé, pour planter un baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

– **C'est pour ça que ta nuque te pique, abruti.**

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je suis scotché, me contente de le fixer d'un air ahuri, tout en le voyant rougir de plus en plus .

Il finit pas me pousser du véhicule, sans ménagement, comme, ça, du bout des bras, en regardant ailleurs pour ne plus croiser mon regard. Riant, je saisit un de ses bras pour l'entraîner dans ma chute.

Le monde autour de moi bascule et nous nous retrouvons à rouler par terre sur le bord de la route. s'ensuit une bagarre que je finis par gagner, hilare, en le plaquant au sol.

Il prend une expression moins amusée, il a l'air d'être perdu, de regretter ce qu'il a fait.

– **Ça ira pour cette fois,** je glisse d'une voix que j'espère grave et séduisante dans son oreille.

Il tressaute. Ma nuque me pique.

– **On devrait…. Rentrer ?** dit-il en cherchant un échappatoire du regard.

Je le regarde avec un sourire malsain, puis jette à mon tour un œil aux environs.

Nous avons quitté la ville, et sommes sur un bord de route, vidé de toute population, et aucune voiture ne semble passer. Je me retourne vers lui, fais remonter mon genou entre ses jambes.

Bon je vous l'accorde, ce n'est vraiment pas très approprié comme geste. Mais si vous aviez, sous vous, un petit Yukine déboussolé, vous auriez probablement fait la même chose, ou probablement pas. Peut-être qu'il faudrait juste m'enfermer. Bref. Mais je commence à abandonner l'idée de contrôler mes gestes. C'est lui qui les contrôle, lui qui d'un simple regard me fais perdre la tête. Puis après tout, il m'a plus ou moins donné l'autorisation, non ?

Lui, tremble, puis prend un air bizarrement décidé, se libère de ma prise attrape soudainement mes bras pour me plaquer au sol à son tour.

– **On demande l'autorisation avant, espèce de violeur !**

– **Ow ! Ça veut dire que tu ne veu** **x** **pas ?**

Je fais une moue déçue, il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, hésite, la referme. Je lève la tête, plaçant mes lèvres pile à quelques centimètres des siennes.

– **Oui ? j'attends ton autorisation, maintenant … que veux-tu que je fasse ?**

Yukine rougit, ma nuque me picote légèrement, je ricane.

– **Alors ?**

Bon, soyons, honnêtes, j'ai toujours un chouilla peur, un instant j'ai cru qu'il me repoussait vraiment, mais là. Ow my… il est à moi. Il a beau me plaquer à terre, c'est moi qui détiens le contrôle, mais, par pur plaisir sadique, je veux qu'il me le demande, de lui faire tout ce que je veux faire. Ses mains me tiennent à peine, sa poigne est hésitante.

– **Je … je … tu...**

Sa voix est réduite à un souffle, ses lèvre tremblent, il à l'air plus perdu que jamais, et ses grands yeux me supplient de faire des choses qu'il ne saurais sans doute pas formuler.

Ils me font perdre la tête. j'oublie mes idées stupides, et me saisit brusquement des ses lèvres. Elles sont très fines, cette sensation me surprend. Il s'éloigne un peu, et, plus délicatement, attrape entre les siennes ma lèvre inférieure, la suçote, la mord, avec une sensualité fascinante.

Je lui répond et nos bouches se lancent dans une danse infiniment délicate, puis plus intense, plus forte.

Je détache, un peu essoufflé, tremblant, ma bouche de la sienne pour la reposer au coin de ses lèvres. Puis je couvre de fins baisers le côté de son menton, le bord de sa mâchoire fine, lui chatouille le cou sous l'oreille, mords un peu son lobe, puis descend le long de sa gorge.

Il tressaute, s'agrippe à la chemise que je portais pour l'occasion, un de ses ongles griffant sans le vouloir un bouton de chair. Ce contact me fait aussi mal qu'il m'électrise, ma peau est brûlante, et toucher la sienne me brûle encore plus. Je passe une main vers ses hanches, le sens tressaillir, sa respiration s'accélérant un peu. Comment peux tu réagir comme ça à mon simple contact ? C'en est presque jouissif. Je flatte doucement sa peau de bout du pouce, puis attrape plus fort sa taille. Je commence ensuite à passer ma main sous le bas de son T-shirt, le pouce posé dessus, pour pouvoir le remonter tout en découvrant son torse. Tout frêle, des fins sillons délimitant tout de même des muscles.

Je m'attarde sur ses abdominaux, glisse un doigt sur son nombril, puis remonte doucement, le majeur redessinant la ligne fine de sa musculature délicate. Puis, quand j'arrive au niveau des pectoraux, le t-shirt tire et commence à être très gênant. Je le fais passer par dessus ses épaules, il m'aide en se relevant légèrement, plaquant ses hanches contre mon torse.

Nous rapprochons, plus, trop même. L'air semble se charger d'électricité tandis que nos mouvements gagnent en intensité.

* * *

Il est, adorable, délicat, brusque parfois. Je suis aussi déboussolé que lui, j'ai autant envie de le brutaliser que j'ai peur de le briser. Le monde autour de nous semble de plus exister, je ne savais plus qu'on pouvait ressentir ça. Plus que sa peau, son corps, ses gestes, son odeur,...

Je finis bientôt par être frustré de nos simples contacts, j'en veux plus, je veux le posséder, ne pas le lâcher, explorer chaque millimètre de sa peau avec mes doigts, ma bouche, le faire gémir jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la tête.

Alors je le fais, je l'explore, doucement, cruellement, couvrant son torse de délicates morsures. Je finis par le prendre en bouche, me délecte de ses frissons, ses gémissements, la façon dont ses jambes tentent de s'écarter un peu plus à chacun de mes gestes.

Puis je le laisse, frustré, en demandant plus, pour me débarrasser de mes derniers vêtements. Il me regarde, les yeux voilés de désir, j'ai l'impression de ne plus le reconnaître, ou au contraire, de voir son vrai visage, désinhibé, les lèvres rougies, que je n'attend pas de saisir.

Puis avec son accord plus ou moins verbal, je me rapproche de lui, et me prépare à assouvir mes propres désirs. Je prend mon temps, écarte ses chairs avec douceur, tremblant à chaque fois qu'il dit qu'il à mal, puis me demande de continuer. Il s'agrippe autour de mon cou, mords avec force ma clavicule quand je place un troisième doigt.

Puis il plante ses ongles dans la peau de mes épaules, et m'attire vers lui, ce que je prend comme une autorisation d'aller plus loin. Je me place devant son entrée, toujours avec cette peur de dépasser ses limites, d'aller trop loin, même si au point où on en est, il est sans doute trop tard pour les regrets… et l'air empli de nos gémissements est trop brûlant pour y penser.

Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je fais, je retiens mon instinct encore un peu pour entrer avec délicatesse, difficile de ne pas être brusque. Il m'attire en lui, m'absorbe, il est tellement serré que j'ai peur de le briser. Je reste un peu sans bouger, pour le laisser s'habituer à cette présence étrangère. « A..A.. Avance plus ! » dit il en inspirant d'une voix essoufflée, légèrement aiguë, purement lubrique. Je ne veux pas le blesser mais j'ai terriblement envie d'aller plus vite, plus fort.

Alors je m'avance à fond, puis recule doucement.

Il lâche un soupir, puis à une petite inspiration terriblement excitante. Tout en lui semble vouloir me faire perdre le contrôle, la peau de ses cuisses fines, qui s'agrippent autour de mes hanches, en redemandant déjà, tout semble réveiller en moi des instincts que je ne pourrai repousser. Des instincts que je ne veux plus que suivre.

Je m'enfonce donc à nouveau, puis me retire, puis recommence.

Je vais bientôt plus vite, en veux plus, encore, encore, et encore. Lui aussi le disant de façon à moitié incompréhensible, sa respiration hachant ses paroles. J'attrape son membre en érection pour le caler sur notre rythme.

Ça y est, il est à moi, m'a accepté, se cambre sous mes coups de reins, va à mon encontre avec son bassin, nos respirations affolées se mêlent, nos bouches à ouvertes s'attrapent, se mordent.

On se vole notre souffle, mes mains glissent sur sa peau en sueur, l'empoigne au niveau des hanches pour ne pas le lâcher.

Je sens ses ongles tracer des lignes incandescentes sur mes épaules, puis mon torse, qui m'arrachent un grognement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

Je le plaque encore plus au sol, pour le pilonner encore plus fort, par coups incisifs, qui atteignent maintenant la prostate à chaque fois, la maltraitent, l'amenant peu à peu vers une nouvelle délivrance.

Je sens ses jambes glisser sur mes côtés, tentant de s'agripper, de suivre le rythme. Ses mains s'accrochent à l'herbe du sol, glissent, en arrachent des touffes.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on passe ainsi, attachés l'un à l'autre, synchronisés dans notre désir de violence.

Emportés chacun tour à tour par un orgasme nous finissons enlacés, essoufflés, à peine conscients sur le sol. Je me retire doucement, réalise que je l'ai bien sali mais que ça ne l'empêche pas d'être tellement beau, ses jambes couvertes de sueur, son torse qui se soulève encore rapidement, son regard à demi éveillé.

Je m'allonge à côté de lui. Et nous sommes là, à moitiés assoupis, retrouvant difficilement notre respiration, souillés et encore brûlants sur le bord d'une route inconnue.

Au-dessus, les étoiles brillent intensément. C'est magique. J'aimerais ne jamais les lâcher des yeux, c'est sans doute niais mais je me sens obligé de prendre la main de Yukine dans la mienne.

– **C'est beau hein ?**

Il me sourit, ferme les yeux, pose la tête sur mon torse et s'endort, en toute confiance. Mon cœur bat un peu vite, juste sous sa tête, je souris en tremblant, des larmes au coin des yeux. Puis les ferme.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, je réalise que je tiens Yukine serré dans mes bras. Je tressaute, peu habitué à une telle vision au réveil.

Il est … tellement...adorable. Mon bras droit, coincé sous son poids, est tout engourdi.

Je le retire le plus délicatement possible, pour ramener mes mains l'une contre l'autre devant moi, autour des siennes.

Puis je me rappelle comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Et je me demande si je n'ai pas fait la pire connerie de ma vie. Mais tu l'as choisi non ? Tu l'as voulu non ? J'ai presque envie de le réveiller pour lui demander directement, mais j'en ai aussi peur.

Alors je me contente d'attraper nos vêtements et de nous téléporter directement dans la chambre que nous occupons chez Kofuku. Je le dépose sur le futon sans qu'il ne s'éveille, puis m'accroupis à côté pour le regarder, avant d'avoir l'idée de lui préparer quelque chose à manger – je suis un homme adorable, n'est-ce pas ? – Mais quand je me lève, sa main agrippe mon poignet.

Je me retourne, étonné, pour voir ses yeux me couvrir d'un air réprobateur.

Ow, j'ai vraiment fait une connerie alors ?

 **– J'ai MAL, Yato.**

Je me gratouille l'arrière du crâne, puis lui adresse un sourire mi coupable mi amusé.

– **Dé – so – lé !...**

Il regarde vers le sol avec un air renfrogné, puis ouvre la bouche

– **Mais si tu m'amène un tit dej' au lit, je me sentirai peu être prêt à refaire un truc pareil…**

Il rougis, puis me regarde avec un air de défi, puis redirige son regard vers le sol avant d'ajouter

– **Enfin pas tout de suite mais… Je voulais dire que …**

Je m'approche de lui à quatre pattes, puis glisse à son oreille « Votre vœu à bien été entendu ... Yuu .. kii ... ne !... »

* * *

 **.**

 **Coucou !**

 **Ouch !  
Première fois de ma vie que j'écris une fanfic. Première fois que j'écris un Lemon. C'est bizarre, tout m'a coulé naturellement des doigts sur mon clavier, mais maintenant qu'elle est finie, je réalise qu'elle est peu être ratée, peur être que mon Yato ne ressemble pas à celui de la série, peut être qu'elle est trop maladroitement écrite, peut être qu'elle sera juste chiante à lire...**

 **Et peut être que ce Lemon est beaucoup trop mal fichu... je sais pas écrire ça moi, c'est juste sorti tout seul !**

 **M'enfin je m'étais promis de publier un jour ici, alors, quel est le pire qui pourrait arriver ? Allez !**

 **En tout cas, sachez que moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire ;)**

… **et que j'adorerai lire vos reviews ^^**

 **.**

 **Non sérieux, vraiment, reviewez, ça me donnera l'impression d'avoir posté ici pour une raison quoi n.n**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponse à Quelqu'un :**

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire encourageant, qui m'a beaucoup beaucoup touchée ^^ tu m'a refait ma journée ;)  
He oui Noragami c'est génial, c'est vraiment drôle et, tout, mais ce bon ce pairing est assez absent de la réalité de l'anime x) m'enfin regarde quand même, c'est vraiment de bons moments assurés ;)


End file.
